super_smash_bros_phailurefandomcom-20200213-history
Game Modes
Modes Group Mode *PHAILURE - Available from the start. *Rules - Available from the start. *Special PHAILURE - Available from the start. *Rotation - Available from the start. *Tourney - Available from the start. *Names - Available from the start. *Mini-Games - Available from the start. *Royal Rumble - Unlock Olympics Amy Rose. *Extra Game:Super Smash Bros. Shooters - Unlock Olympics Amy Rose. *Extra Game:Super Smash Bros. Kart - Unlock Olympics Amy Rose. *Extra Game:Super Smash Bros. Chess - Unlock Olympics Amy Rose. *Extra Game:Super Smash Bros. Puzzle - Unlock Olympics Amy Rose. *Extra Game:Super Smash Bros. Quiz - Unlock Olympics Amy Rose. *Extra Game:Super Smash Bros. Bowling - Unlock Olympics Amy Rose. Solo Mode *Classic Mode - Available from the start. *Tag Team Mode - Available from the start. *All-Star Mode - Available from the start. *Story Mode - Available from the start. *Adventure Mode - Available from the start. *Journey Mode - Unlock Olympics Amy Rose. *Event Match - Available from the start. *Stadium - Available from the start. *Training - Available from the start. *Dance off Tourney - Unlock Olympics Amy Rose. *Customize Classic Mode - Unlock Olympics Amy Rose. *Customize Adventure Mode - Unlock Olympics Amy Rose. *Customize Journey Mode - Unlock Olympics Amy Rose. *Customize Story Mode - Unlock Olympics Amy Rose. *Customize All-Star - Unlock Olympics Amy Rose. *Customize Dance off Tourney - Unlock Olympics Amy Rose. *Customize Tag Team Mode - Unlock Olympics Amy Rose. Stadium *Target Smash - Available from the start. *Board the Platforms - Unlock Smash 64 Mode. *Race to the Finish - Unlock Melee Mode or Smash 64 Mode. *Home-Run Contest - Available from the start. *Multi-Man PHAILURE - Available from the start. *Boss Battles - player defeat them in classic mode. *Dance Off - Unlock Olympics Amy Rose. *Trophy Snag - Unlock Olympics Amy Rose. *Sticker Snag - Unlock Olympics Amy Rose. *Masterpiece Challange - Unlock Olympics Amy Rose. *Player Simulator - Unlock Olympics Amy Rose. *Character Building Challange - Unlock Olympics Amy Rose. *Classic Mode Bash - Olympics Amy Rose Clear Classic mode *Gender Changeing Challange - Unlock Olympics Amy Rose. *Style Changeing Challage - Unlock Olympics Amy Rose. *Classic mode training - Unlock Olympics Amy Rose. Multi-Man PHAILURE *10-Man PHAILURE - Available from the start. *100-Man PHAILURE - Available from the start. *3-Minutes PHAILURE - Available from the start. *15-Minutes PHAILURE - Available from the start. *Endless PHAILURE - Available from the start. *Cruel PHAILURE - Available from the start. Vault *Stickers & Trophies - Available from the start. */Stage Builder/ - Available from the start. */Character Builder/ - Play As At Least 1 Newcomer. */Level Builder/ - Unlock Olympics Amy Rose. */Mode Builder/ - Unlock 1 New Mode. */Target Break Stage Builder/ - Unlock Olympics Amy Rose. */Item Builder/ - Unlock 1 New Item. */Enemy builder/ - Defeat At Least 1 Newcomer. */Boss builder/ - Defeat At Least 1 Boss. */Mii Builder/ - Create 1 Mii. */Olympics Amy Rose Builder/ - Create 1 Olympics Amy Rose. */Shop/ (Buy Stuff for your Olympics Amy Rose) - Create 1 Olympics Amy Rose. *Album - Available from the start. *Challenges - Available from the start. *Masterpieces - Available from the start. *Replays - Available from the start. *Chronicle - Available from the start. Shop *Head **Helmets **Hats **Horns *Body **T-Shirts **Jackets **Armor *Arms **Armbands *Hands **Gloves **Bracelets *Legs **Pants **Shorts **Knee Pads *Feet **Shoes **Boots **Socks *Voice *Movement *Colour Aura **Red **Pink **Orange **Yellow **Green **Light Blue **Blue **Purple **Black **White *Weapon **Swords *Hammer **Axes **Bows *Male or Female or Both *Projectile *Smash *Final Smash Options *Super Smash Bros. PHAILURE Mode - Default Mode. *Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Mode - Buy a Nintendo Switch and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Mode. *Super Smash Bros. For Wii U Mode - Buy a Wii U and Super Smash Bros. For Wii U. *Super Smash Bros. For Nintendo 3DS Mode - Buy a Nintendo 3DS and Super Smash Bros. For Nintendo 3DS. *Super Smash Bros. Brawl Mode - Buy a Wii and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *Super Smash Bros. Melee Mode - Buy a Nintendo Gamecube and Super Smash Bros. Melee. *Super Smash Bros. 64 Mode - Buy a Nintendo 64 and Super Smash Bros. 64. *DK:TFG Mode - Have ∞ play time. Category:Game Modes Category:Game Files